Sang Froid
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Une forteresse de glace en lieu et place du cœur, un dégel, une brûlure. Puis, le froid intenable, loin de l'être aimé. JohnLock. Slash.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gattis, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (j'ai déjà essayé en 2014 et 2015, sans résultat, mais qui sait pour 2016 ? :p )

 **Note :** Premier cadeau de cette nouvelle année 2016, cette fic est un présent pour la formidable **Flo'wTralala** ! Ma petite **Flo'w** , j'espère de tout cœur ce court OS te plaira et te souhaite un très bon anniversaire. Merci d'avoir été présente quand ça n'allait pas, merci pour les formidables cadeaux que tu m'as toi-même offert. Je t'embrasse très très fort.

 **Genre :** Angst, Romance et Fluff.

Post saison 2, début de l'épisode 1 de la saison 3.

Retour aux sources avec une narration au passé, c'est dingue comme on perd vite l'habitude, j'ai galéré…

 **Rating :** T pour violence, sentiment et désir homosexuel.

 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John.

 **Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia theFujoshi** qui aura remué ciel et terre pour corriger cette fic dans les temps, livrée la veille pour le lendemain, et bourrée de fautes impardonnables (à quoi me sert mon Bescherelle ?!). Merci et mille pardons. You're the best, you're the one. Et tant pis si je radote.

* * *

 **Sang Froid**

XxX

Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps meurtri, toujours plus puissants, toujours plus ciblés. L'homme s'acharnait sur lui comme un charognard le ferait sur sa proie. Un ultime uppercut dans ses côtes déjà malmenées fut suffisant pour qu'il s'écroule à demi sur ses jambes. De ses pieds nus, il tâtonna le sol crasseux à la recherche d'un équilibre précaire. Mais seul le métal des chaînes qui lui écartelait les bras et lui entaillait les poignets l'empêchait de s'effondrer totalement.

Pourtant, il ne souffrait ni de ses côtes fêlées, ni de ses épaules déboitées. Il n'avait que faire des écorchures dans son dos, du sang envahissant sa bouche, de ses poignets entamés par la morsure des fers ou de la palette de bleus colorant méchamment sa peau.

Car la douleur physique n'était rien face au froid polaire qui empoisonnait son être depuis deux longues années.

.

* * *

.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvint, Sherlock avait toujours connu cette désagréable sensation. Elle s'était manifestée maintes et maintes fois au fil des ans, à des degrés différents. Et si la banale perception thermique le laissait de marbre, il en était tout autre de la froideur implacable qu'il lisait dans les regards hostiles à son encontre. Car plus que tout, ce fut le froid cruel et impitoyable du rejet, de la différence et de la solitude que le jeune homme subit durant toute son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence. Jusqu'à ce que, désespéré de chaleur, il s'injecta du feu dans les veines, frôlant ainsi la mort et revenant de son voyage morbide plus gelé que jamais.

Alors, d'un handicap, il en fit une force. Il plongea son cœur dans un état d'hypothermie induite, ses émotions férocement protégées par une couche de glace épaisse et infranchissable.

Le sociopathe de haut niveau était né et les critiques glissaient sur lui comme les gouttes d'eau sur le tweed de son Belstaff.

Les années passèrent et la réputation de Sherlock Holmes ne fut plus à faire. Partout où il passait, il était perçu comme un homme glacial, totalement dénué de sensibilité et d'humanité. Il découvrit qu'en plus de cela, l'on pouvait aisément rajouter « frigide » à cette définition tronquée.

Il était ainsi, rayonnant d'intelligence à défaut de chaleur humaine, une forteresse de givre imprenable en lieu et place du cœur.

Et paradoxalement, le froid, bien qu'omniprésent dans son corps et son être, ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il s'en était tout simplement accommodé et l'avait tant et si bien apprivoisé qu'il n'y pensait plus, ne le ressentait plus.

Jusqu'à ce que John fit irruption dans sa vie, bouleversant son monde sans commune mesure.

.

* * *

.

Au contact du médecin militaire, ses fortifications fondirent comme neige au soleil. Dès le premier soir de leur rencontre, il les sentit se fissurer, un sourire lumineux et un compliment sincère de sa part réussissant là où nul autre ne s'était jamais aventuré.

Le dégel s'amorça à mesure qu'évoluait leur amitié improbable et sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, Sherlock devint un homme nouveau.

S'il fit mine de méconnaître les picotements qu'il ressentait au bout des doigts quand John se tenait à proximité, les papillons virevoltant dans son estomac lorsqu'il riait à une de ses plaisanteries, ou encore la boule douloureuse qui lui obstruait la gorge tandis que son ami était de sortie avec un spécimen de la gente féminine, il fut un jour où il ne put ignorer ses sentiments plus longtemps.

Ce jour-là, après une visite impromptue dans un sex-shop dans le cadre d'une enquête, l'homme froid qu'il était se transforma en une créature à sang chaud, sans complexe ni inhibition. Car pour la première fois de son existence, son corps se consuma. Et sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, brûlant de désir, il expérimenta les affres du plaisir solitaire, l'esprit emplit de l'image de John.

Sherlock ne nia plus l'évidence : il était profondément amoureux de John. Et même si cet amour se devait de rester caché, surtout aux yeux du principal concerné, cela ne suffit pas pour refroidir les braises ardentes qui enflammaient son cœur, venant définitivement à bout des anciens vestiges gelés.

.

* * *

.

C'était au nom de cet amour inconditionnel que Sherlock se trouvait ici, perdu au fin fond de la Serbie, dans cette cave humide, se faisant passer à tabac sans même réagir.

C'était au nom de cet amour qu'il souffrait autant, ses veines charriant un sang glacé à l'idée que plus jamais il ne pourrait contempler le doux visage de John, l'éclat changeant de ses yeux bleus, sa mine renfrognée quand il critiquait le titre de son dernier article, sa silhouette légèrement avachie dans le vieux fauteuil club de leur si regretté salon.

John était le soleil de sa vie et depuis qu'il avait dû simuler son suicide en sautant du toit de St Bart pour sauver la sienne, jamais Sherlock n'avait eu aussi froid.

.

* * *

.

Les coups cessèrent enfin et son tortionnaire, furieux des révélations qu'il avait faites à propos de sa femme infidèle, le laissa aux mains de son comparse. Si jusqu'ici, ce dernier s'était contenté de contempler sans un mot le pitoyable spectacle qu'offrait son corps lacéré immobile sur une chaise lui faisant face, il semblait maintenant décidé à prendre part à la petite fête.

L'homme abandonna son poste d'observation et s'avança jusqu'à lui, empoignant violemment les cheveux qui n'avaient cessé de pousser durant ces vingt-quatre mois de cavale.

Sherlock n'écouta rien du discours qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille sur la préparation prochaine d'un attentat terroriste à Londres. Seuls les mots prononcés par la suite le firent réagir.

« Désolé, mais les vacances sont finies, mon cher frère. Retour à Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes. »

Et alors que la signification des paroles de Mycroft pénétrait son esprit, Sherlock sentit une bouffée de chaleur faire repartir son cœur.

Il s'accorda son premier sourire depuis plus de deux ans.

Il rentrait auprès de John Watson.

.

* * *

 _._

 _« John, je suis un homme ridicule. Sauvé uniquement par la chaleur et la constance de ton amitié. »_

 _._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà ma **Flo'w** , c'était court et, je l'avoue, un peu redondant (Clélia change de disque …) mais j'espère que tu as aimé le lire comme j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'avais ce prompt en tête depuis décembre 2014 sans jamais réussir à en faire quoi que ce soit. Il semblerait que l'arrivée imminente de ton anniversaire ait débloqué les choses alors merci :p

A vous toutes (tous ?), un grand merci également ! Vous aurez peut-être remarqué la petite allusion à mon OS « Doux Euphémisme » que j'ai inséré dans cette fic. En fait, je manquais cruellement de temps pour écrire un lime et ai donc choisi la solution de facilité avec ce résumé express de mon tout premier lemon :p (ou comment me dédouaner lâchement de ma flémingite aigue).

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue pour ce tout premier faux JohnLock de l'année 2016 ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter tous mes vœux, que cette année vous apporte lecture à gogo, inspiration à n'en plus finir et beaucoup, beaucoup de bonheur et de partage sur ce site merveilleux !

 **Remerciements :**

Mes p'tits loups, jamais un de mes JohnStrade n'aura eu autant de succès en aussi peu de temps et vous m'avez bouleversé par tant d'amour de votre part.

Alors un immense merci à Nalou, odea nigthingale, Nathdawn Des Lilas, Elie Bluebell , Asyliss, Adalas, Lafinada Scott, shinobu24 , Amelia theFujoshi, Gargouilles , Maeva Cerise et Mimi Kitsune pour vos commentaires adorables sur « Antagonisme ».

Merci aussi à toutes celles qui continuent de lire mes vieilles fics, chaque review de votre part est un cadeau inespéré.

Des tas de bisous à Ranne-Chan et Rhea pour « Réalité Alternée », centdix et TJSCtruewillbe pour « L'Ennui fait le fond de la vie », Ranne-Chan pour « La Poussière en Dit Long », lilicat pour « Doux Euphémisme », Oh. Mercury et TJSCtruewillbe pour « Icare », lilicat pour « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu », Adalas et Rhea pour « Aphasie », YaoFanDeChoco pour « Système Solaire et Planète Platon », « You Know Nothing John Watson » et « Don't Be Dad », YaoFanDeChoco, Pomplot et TJSCtruewillbe pour « Make me Beg For Mercy, Twice » et encore une fois à YaoFanDeChoco pour « Six Pieds Sous Terre ».

Merci également pour tous vos favorites stories, favorite author et follows, j'ai bien conscience de ne plus avoir trop le temps d'écrire mais vous ne cesserez jamais de me donner envie de continuer malgré tout.

Et pour finir ces interminables remerciements, un câlin spécial à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur ma toute première fic Hannibal !

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
